


Good Morning, Professor

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hales are alive, M/M, Professor Derek Hale, Size Kink, University AU, derek is a beta, everybody is happy, idk i just started writing, so is laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a two year break, Stiles decides to continue studying and attends a university where Derek is the IT Chair. He really does like their IT program. He really does. It’s not just because there’s a chance Derek’s going to be his professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Professor

**Author's Note:**

> So I named the university X University, like, uh, put whatever name you want in there because I'm too fucking lazy to search for universities in California. Because I don't even know where the hell Beacon Hills is. 
> 
> Also, this is how some of my first days in a subject go. This is how my university goes. Also just wrote this to pass the time. I have nothing better to do. So yeah.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so mistakes are mine.

Thank God for miracles. And for kind upperclassmen. Before Stiles could even call Derek (who was probably in a seminar at that time as a guest speaker or something) and tell him he was halfway through packing the stuff he’d bring when he moved in to Derek’s (hugeass) apartment, he was already a part of a Facebook group for the incoming freshmen.  
  
There were upperclassmen in the group, but there were only a handful of them since they were members of the student council for their college. Great thing about it was that they were giving them tips on how to survive (which Stiles was probably not going to pass because duh, bullied ADHD kid here). The best thing about it was they told them which books they needed and where to get them for cheap. Stiles just worshipped these people.  
  
So on the first day, Stiles already had the books he needed (and alone on their bed, sadly, but there was a note from Derek that he had to go into the office early to talk to the dean about something). With the thick management book in hand, he checked his schedule and saw that he had Organizational Management at 930am. He already knew where the room was, but it didn’t indicate who was handling his class.  
  
Derek hadn’t checked Stiles’ schedule yet since he was busy with the department, being the IT Chair and all. He only had two classes, and Stiles didn’t even know what kind of classes Derek handled. Most of the time he saw him reading cases, and drawing diagrams and flowcharts. Did he handle programming? He didn’t seem like the programming type though, because he had never seen Derek pull up a window on his laptop that looked like he was typing in codes.  
  
Because a werewolf coding? That sounded totally hot.  
  
When Stiles found his room, he quickly settled down somewhere at the back, like he always did even in high school with Scott, and set the book down on his desk. It was exactly nine thirty, and the class was quiet since nobody knew anyone yet. They’d probably be noisy as fuck by the time the second week rolled around.  
  
According to the handbook (insomnia the other night and he couldn't figure out what to do so he read the handbook cover to cover), students could leave when thirty minutes had passed and there was no sign of the professor. Ten minutes had already passed and he was hoping the professor wasn’t absent because he didn’t wake up early just to be ditched by his first period professor.  
  
And then the door swung open and a tall, dark man with a stubble ridden face, looking exceptionally dapper wearing a crisp, white dress shirt, and gray slacks, vest and tie, came striding into the room with his suit jacket hanging neatly from his arm, and set his belongings, composed of what looked like deliverables, and a few brown envelopes, together with the jacket, down on the table at front.  
  
Wait.  
  
THAT WAS DEREK. HOLY CRAP.  
  
Derek put his hands on the table and looking down on the stack of papers he set down. He took a moment to pause in front of his students, and took a deep breath. He lifted his head up and saw only one familiar face, Stiles, who was grinning like mad in his seat on the last row. He went to the front of the table, and leaned on it, crossing his arms as he scanned the room.  
  
“Good morning. My name is Derek Hale, and I will be your professor for...” he pulled a sheet of paper from the stack he put down earlier to read a few lines, “Organizational Management this term,” said Derek as he set the sheet back down, still scanning the room. “You are one of my two classes. The other is a graduate class at one, composed of five people and here, I only see one familiar face--” he looked at Stiles. “Mr. Stilinski, please stand up and introduce yourself. Since I’ll only be handing less than sixty students this term, I believe memorizing your names won’t be too difficult,”  
  
Stiles stood up and pouted at him. “That is so unfair. Why do I get to go first?”  
  
Derek raised a brow at him.  
  
“Right. You’re the professor. I’m the student, right.” Stiles nodded, flushing deep red in embarrassment.  
  
Derek focused on Stiles. He focused on his scent, his heartbeat and his eyes. Because students’ heart rates and pheromones just shot through the roof it hurt his nose. This was exactly the reason why he was glad to have landed the IT Chair position, so he didn’t have to deal with horny students all the time.  
  
“Hi, I’m Stiles Stilinski. I’m twenty and like Mr. Hale I’m from Beacon Hills, and I like bad horror movies and lacrosse,”  
  
“Thank you, Stiles, you may sit down,” said Derek. He heard a ‘What the hell is a Stiles?’ and some other similar bullying questions, going around, and he decided to address that. “A Stiles,” he started, and the class quieted down. “Is a person just like the rest of you, very much human, a hundred pounds of flesh and fragile bone. I don’t want to hear anything like that again. I’m not going to Stiles’ defense because I know him. You are **adults** , and you will **act** like it. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior.”  
  
There was a really long pause, and Derek soaked in the silence. Stiles may be forever mentally stuck at sixteen, but he sure as hell didn’t act like that around people he barely even knew.  
  
“The gentleman next to Stiles,” Derek said after a few moments of silence. “Please introduce yourself,”  
  
Derek got (none) most of the names. He’d probably never get all their first names memorized, but he’d get there. Once all of the kids introduced themselves, some more interesting than others (but of course no one was more interesting than Stiles), Derek made a few announcements. “You will find your syllabus online at,” Derek wrote a short url on the whiteboard. “And you will read it, memorize it, breathe it and live it,” he set the marker down and faced the class again and put his hands in his pockets. “I will not make any announcements about the assignments written down on the syllabus, because you are adults and you are supposed to be responsible enough to keep track of your academic calendars. You will submit these assignments to the IT secretary at the college office at eleven in the morning. Any papers submitted after eleven will not be accepted. I will however, announce exams, which are also written down in your syllabus. Now, for the class rules,”  
  
Stiles. Stiles just. Stiles was going to jump on Derek as soon as they got back home. This was really bad because now he had something new to get off of. Derek being all professional and dapper and BEING A TEACHER. Stiles couldn’t help but get turned on at the confidence he exuded, not that he was confident enough as a beta werewolf. Laura was so going to make fun of him for hours on end, and the rest of the Hale family would be asking questions left and right on Derek’s teaching skills when they go back home for a holiday. But it Derek just didn’t turn him on by being himself at the platform teaching, it also made him feel like he wanted to study harder, because this was Derek’s field of expertise, and he wanted Derek to see that he could do it.  
  
After explaining his rules (he checked attendance, no cellphones because it distracted him, no laptops or tablets or anything of the sort because God knew they were already watching porn while he taught, no bathroom breaks because it broke his train of thought and besides it was only an hour and half, no taking pictures of his slides, and no eating), Derek wrote the title and author of the book they were going to use for the term.  
  
Derek was trying his best not think about how Stiles smelled so turned on right now. Because seriously, he was twenty seven years old with a PhD. He was better than this. His dick should be better than this. So maybe concentrating on Stiles’ scent was a bad idea, but it sure as hell smelled even better than the others in the room.  
  
“Some of us, a fair few, about two or three,” he said shooting Stiles a glance, and suddenly all of his fantasies, **all** of them, even the ones he had since he started teaching a few years ago (like Stiles on his desk, bending Stiles over on his desk or Stiles giving him a head under his desk--just anything that had to do with his desk and Stiles begging and trying to bite back moans) came flooding to his head. It was now time to dismiss the class. “Already have the book. You will find a lot of students selling their copies. You can get those if you want to save money. Now if there aren’t any questions, you may go,”  
  
Stiles waited until everybody was out before approaching Derek. “So...” he said carefully, watching Derek fix the stack of papers he brought with him.”Mr. Hale,”  
  
“I didn’t know you’d be in this class,” said Derek, smiling at him. “With all the shit going around right now, I didn’t even have the time to get the class list from the secretary,”  
  
“Look at you smiling and all dapper,” Stiles chuckled and dusted Derek’s shoulder off, and looked up to meet Derek’s eyes. Screw this two inch height difference. “You were so hot up here. The girls were practically drooling,”  
  
“And this is why I’m glad to only have one undergrad class,” Derek put on his jacket. “I’m going to a department meeting in a few. I’ll see you at lunch.”  
  
“You’ll text?” Stiles watched him gather his things.  
  
“I will,” Derek leaned over and pressed his forehead to Stiles’. He was careful. Thank God the door was closed. “Am I going to wake up to a ‘Good morning, professor,’ tomorrow?”  
  
“Is that seriously one of your fantasies?” Stiles laughed. “Because yes, that is so totally hot,”  
  
“Good,” Derek pressed a quick kiss on Stiles’ lips, and went on his way.  
  
“Bye, sir!” Stiles said after him.  
  
Derek couldn’t wait to jump on Stiles the moment they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a professor like Derek. She's a badass professor. She's a MILF. I don't have a professor physically like Derek though. I wish I did.


End file.
